


Red Room Lullabye

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Red Room (Marvel), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: The Itsy Bitsy Spider isn't too itsy anymore.





	Red Room Lullabye

The Itsy Bitsy spider when up the water spout

A young girl moved gracefully, her weapons were an extension of her body. She was at the top of her class. She would be the one. The Black Widow. Assassin.

Down came the rain and washed the spider out

The handlers led her into an office room. The desk was bare except for a single folder that lay in the center of a metal table. Alfons Lee, a high ranking government official. Single bullet to the head, stay hidden. 

Out came the sun and dried up all the rain

The blond man sat in a tree nearby. He was meant eliminate the person she was protecting, Ron Griffiths, the leader of an underground weapons ring in Budapest.   
“You don’t have to do this! S.H.I.E.L.D. will give you a second chance!” 

“They would sooner kill me then tell me their secrets and take me in.”

“They took me in.”

“Spider, trust me, please.”

The man held out his hand for the woman, she took it, warily.

And the Itsy Bitsy spider went up the spout again

“A Soul for a Soul”

Because she had finally gained one.


End file.
